Mutual Friends
by aplacetomakeyourstand
Summary: What if Maura worked in a different precinct than Jane? Without working together, would Jane and Maura be just friends or would their relationship turn into something more? Eventual Rizzles. I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or any characters in it.
1. Chapter 1

**What if the medical examiner's office was in a different precinct? Would Jane and Maura be just friends or without working together would in turn into something more?**

Chapter 1

Maura Isles is obsessed with Facebook. She is on it basically every minute she is not working. She had just gotten home from a long day at work, so she logged on, obviously. She noticed that she does not have very many friends, so she decided to look for people she may know. Nina Holiday was the first person she sent a friend request to. They had worked together for years in the same precinct and she considered her a good friend. Nina accepted her friend request in approximately two minutes. Because of this, Facebook thought she might know Nina's boyfriend, Frank Rizzoli, Jr. She had seen him around when he came to visit Nina, and he was a very nice guy. They had even met at the Dirty Robber sometimes for drinks. So, naturally, she added him as well. Within seconds, he accepted her friend request. Maura was having fun. What happened next, thanks to Facebook, changed her life forever.

The next person that Facebook thought she might know is Frank's sister, Jane Rizzoli. She was absolutely blown away by this woman's profile picture, so she clicked on her page. After a few minutes of what seemed like healthy stalking, she discovered that this gorgeous woman was a detective at the same precinct Frank worked at. It amazed Maura that their paths had not crossed before. Next, she clicked on Jane's profile picture again. It seemed like the Italian woman's deep brown eyes pierced through the screen and into Maura's soul. Her thick black hair and defined bone structure easily made her the most beautiful woman Maura had ever seen. So, what did she do? She asked Jane Rizzoli to be her "friend" on Facebook. _What's it going to hurt?_ she thought.

The rest of Maura's night went by uneventfully. After she made dinner, went over some files from the case she is working on, and then watched the evening news, she decided to check Facebook one last time before she got ready for bed. And this time, she could not believe what she saw. Jane Rizzoli had sent her a message thirty minutes ago.

J: I'm sorry, do I know you?

Maura's heart was pounding in her chest like a drum. She felt ridiculous for being so nervous for simply sending a message to this woman, but she had no idea what to say. She finally settled on a simple explanation, because the detective could easily find out the truth.

M: Probably not, but I thought it would be nice to meet you. I'm the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, and I work with Nina in precinct 12.

Directly after she sent it, those annoying three dots appeared next to Jane's name. It felt like a lifetime had passed by while she sat staring at those three dots until they went away. Maura quickly got disheartened, as she assumed that the attractive detective wanted nothing to do with her. Soon after, much to her surprise, she got a notification that Jane Rizzoli had accepted her friend request. All seemed right with the world again. She breathed a sigh a relief, and suddenly her phone went off. It was a message from Jane.

J: You look like fun. Do you know the Dirty Robber?

M: Yes! I have been there a few times with Nina and Frank.

J: Want to meet me there for drinks?

Maura was surprised to be invited out by the detective so quickly. It was already 10 pm and she had work in the morning, but she didn't care. Besides, who could say no to a face like Jane's?

M: I'll be there in thirty.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Jane got a message from Maura Isles saying that she would meet her at the Dirty Robber, she quickly decided the sweatpants and stained t-shirt she was wearing was probably not the best outfit to go out in. _Go out on a date, anyway_ , she thought. _Oh wait, is this a date? I don't want to read into things too much. And what if she's boring or weird? Most medical examiners are. But with a face like that… I might not care_.

Jane suddenly did not recognize herself. She was not the type of person to over analyze things, especially when it came to her love life. This woman was different for her. She is smart, there's no doubt about that, but she also happens to be the first woman Jane could see herself actually coming out for. All her life, she really had only run into men that she found attractive, so she never really saw the need to tell her family that she likes women too. _All this over a stupid Facebook profile. Get yourself together, Jane Rizzoli._

Precisely twenty-five minutes later, Jane Rizzoli walked into her favorite bar, The Dirty Robber. She did not see any striking blonde medical examiners anywhere, so she grabbed a corner booth where she could see the door and ordered a beer. She took in the crowd tonight, mostly young people in their twenties looking to hook up. There was one sight, however, that she could not take her eyes off of. In the middle of the bar, two women sat next to each other in a booth and were obviously a couple. The way they looked at each other made Jane jealous of them because she wanted someone to look at her like that. Just once in her life, she wanted to feel like the most beautiful woman in the room.

And with that thought, Maura Isles walked into the Dirty Robber. She must have seen Jane because she started walking towards her. She was much more striking in person than in her online profile. Her soft blonde curls cascaded around her face, bringing emphasis to its stunning features. Her eyes were a pool of blue that Jane could easily drown in, and she did not mind one bit. Finally, Maura had made it to her booth, and Jane stood up.

"Hi," she said, "Jane Rizzoli." She extended her hand to the blonde woman.

"Maura Isles, a pleasure to meet you," replied Maura, and she shook her hand like they were in a business meeting. _Great,_ Jane thought, _she probably just needs my help on a case or something. Why did she reach out to me on Facebook then?_ Jane decided not to let her confusion get the best of her, or to let it ruin her night. She was at a bar with a beautiful woman and she was going to enjoy it. The blonde took a seat across from her.

Maura spoke up quickly. "So, how do you like being a detective?" she asked.

Jane replied, "It's a hard job, but it's worth it. I couldn't see myself doing anything else. What about you? How's being a medical examiner?"

"I actually quite enjoy it. I get to give the dead a voice and try to discover what happened to them. Someone needs to say what they cannot," said Maura. Awkwardness filled the air between the two women, who were obviously attracted to each other, but unsure what to do next, and whether the other woman felt the same instant attraction.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Hey! Just wanted to let you guys know that I have really appreciated the feedback I have been getting. It really inspires me to update, so please keep it up! I have purposefully kept these chapters on the short side, because I want to update every couple of days if I can. I will do my best, at least! Anyways, enjoy:)**

Chapter 3

Maura Isles is a fool. At least that is what she thinks of herself at this point. A beautiful woman asks her to go get drinks at a bar and she doesn't have the slightest inclination that said beautiful woman is asking her out. So what does she do on this "date"? Nothing but talk about how to properly execute a y-incision for an autopsy. And then, she does notice when the aforementioned beautiful woman is bored out of her mind. At least that is the impression she received at the end of this embarrassing encounter when both women shook hands and went their separate ways.

On the cab ride home, Jane Rizzoli is all Maura can think about. Her sexy dark locks enticed Maura to grab a handful and plant a kiss on her lips. Her walk made her seem like the most dominant person in the room, like she could state a command and anyone would oblige. Her body, oh god, her body-

 _Snap out of it!_ Maura thought to herself. _Since when do I think like a sex-crazed teenager?_ But that is what she had become. That is what this woman had turned her into.

The next day started out like any other. Maura woke up at precisely 5:30, the perfect time to begin her morning routine. She began by getting in the shower, during which she thought of what shampoo Jane uses to make her hair look that gorgeous. She then got dressed and put on a little perfume, which made her think of what perfume Jane wears that makes her smell so intoxicating. She then did her makeup, and she wondered how Jane could wear none but still be so breathtaking. After that thought, she knew she had to get past the awkwardness of the night before and talk to the detective, to get her off of her mind, at the very least. Suddenly, her phone rang, interrupting her thoughts.

"Isles," she answered.

"Yes, Dr. Isles, we need you to fill in for Dr. Pike on a case. He is out with the flu and a body has turned up in his precinct's jurisdiction," the officer stated.

"Sure, where am I going?" Dr. Isles asked.

The officer responded "Horatio Harris Park. The address is 85 Harold Street."

"Of course. I am on my way," said Dr. Isles.

Twenty minutes later, Dr. Isles pulled up to the scene of the crime. She stepped out of her vehicle and walked toward the police officers and CSRU techs that had already arrived. Her heels made loud click-clack, click-clack against the cement sidewalk, so when she arrived on the scene most of the people turned to look at her.

"Hello. I am Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts and I am filling in for Dr. Pike," she stated while showing the officer watching the border her badge. She surveyed the scene, which would have looked like chaos to anyone else. To her, it looked refreshingly normal. All of the sudden, she noticed a dark-haired female detective facing away from her that reminded her of Jane. She was tall and slender, and pretty sexy from the back, if someone were to ask Maura. Not that they ever would. Maura told herself to quit getting her own hopes up and focus on work. Then, however, the detective turned around and she was none other than Jane Rizzoli.


End file.
